PokeSpe-Naruto
by pikaree1
Summary: The Pokemon Special characters dress up as Naruto characters and make up original scenes that should be believable! Regular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's a crossover ficcy that's completely ridiculous!**

**Green: So why write it?**

**Petal: Because I need to get it out of my system, Green Bean! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Green: This little maniac doesn't own PokeSpe, thank Arceus.**

**Petal: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You're mean, Green Bean! Fun Fact of the day:**

"_**Every time Green says 'Pesky Girl', Silver glares."**_

_**-Rylte, The Snowpoint Incident**_

**I love that story. Let's start!**

.oOo.

The Dex Holders were _just _starting to stop being so paranoid that Petal was gonna pop up out of nowhere and Blue was _just _starting to get over the loss of her partner-in-crime when the young redhead really did pop up out of nowhere with a giant box full of costumes. "Petal!" Blue squealed, rushing towards the junior version of herself. "Are those to completely embarrass everyone?!"

Petal grinned. "Depends!" she said cheerfully. "How many of them like dress-up and acting?"

As the two girls chatted about their newest scheme, the other Dex Holders were having mixed reactions about the redhead's return. Red was worrying about whether or not what they were planning would hurt Yellow. Green and Silver were bashing their heads against a convenient wall, Green muttering "Pesky girls" and Silver not glaring for once. In a different universe, a random person who's probably not gonna appear in this story ever again named Silver glared for no apparent reason. Yellow was staring at the costume box fearfully. Crystal was staring at the costumes in the box and was muttering something about fish cakes. Gold wondered if he could catch Blue off guard while Silver and Green were having breakdowns. Ruby was admiring the neat, even stitches on the costumes (A/N: FYI, I'm terrible at sewing, but I'm good enough to mend my youngest brother's stuffed animal- Copper's the middle child). Sapphire was backing away, hyperventilating. Emerald was fiddling with his platform shoes and paying the girls no mind. Pearl and Diamond did a comedy routine while Platinum watched. White had joined the costume discussion group. Black simply shook his head and wondered what was with girls/Ruby and clothes.

After a few more minutes, the costume discussion foursome turned to the group and smiled. "You all will be dressing up as characters from Naruto and make up a scene!" they announced. Crystal jumped up and down in uncharacteristic excitement, research and work forgotten. "I was right!" she screamed. "I'll help pick who becomes what character!"

Everyone else stared at her in shock. Who would've thought she'd be a manga nut? Nonetheless, she was accepted into the group.

After some calls were made and the senseis received their list of students, the pandemonium began. "Team 7, gather 'round!" Flint called. "Red, Blue, Green, you're Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in that order! The kid says the required shippings are oldrival and special!"

Ruby checked his list. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, eh? Kit and Diamond, come here, please!" The boy and his Lickylicky obliged, and Ruby turned to face Petal. "Who's this Terra person?" he inquired.

Red and Green looked alarmed. "IT'S RED'S CRAZY COUSIN!" Green screamed in horror, all composure lost. "BLUE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Blue shot Red a questioning look, and he explained it in the only way he knew how. "She's like your one-sided rival on the battlefield of love. She thinks she's all that, but she doesn't stand a chance."

Everyone gaped at him. "Red, you sounded… intelligent," Green managed to say.

"When I asked Daisy about the subject, that's what she told me," the other boy explained with a shrug.

Everyone facepalmed. "That explains a lot."

All of a sudden, the door opened. "I'm, like, here, Greenie!" a high-pitched, whiny female voice with a valley girl accent said.

Green, however, had expected this, and had grabbed Blue's hand- proof of oldrivalshipping. The brunette simply grinned and moved closer to him.

"Getcha hands off _mah_ Greenie!" the voice commanded. The owner of the voice had earth-brown hair in a ponytail, a green tank top, and jean shorts. However, her most startling features were her crimson eyes that looked exactly like Red's.

"Yep," Red confirmed with a sigh, "this is my cousin Terra."

"Not just her!" a voice rang out. Behind the girl stood a black-haired boy with amber eyes. He grinned, and two small fangs were shown. "Aquo and I are here, too!"

"Pyro!" Sapphire shouted joyfully, and she launched herself at the boy. After a quick tussle, she introduced him as her older brother, Pyro Birch. That said, she whipped her head around in search of his twin.

A boy with silver hair and and sapphire blue eyes patted her on the head. "I'm over here, little sis," he said with a laugh. Then he turned to Green. "Crimson will be here shortly," he said grimly. "You'd best grab your girl and hide if you don't want her caught in the crossfire."

The Viridian Gym Leader shook his head. "No, Blue can handle herself," he replied calmly.

At that very moment, the wall was busted down, and redhead with crimson red eyes dramatically said, "Green! I'm here, my beloved! Oh, hi, Red." The Growlithe and Ponyta by her side sweatdropped.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Another cousin?"

Red nodded. "This one from my father's side. She's another Terra, and trust me, you don't want to be present at any of our family reunions."

"Pyro, Yellow, and Bugsy!" Sapphire bellowed. "Git over here! You three are Kiba, Hinata, and Shino in that order."

"That would make Sapphire Kurenai! And Ruby's Asuma! Hey, Kurenai has Asuma's son in Naruto! Franticshipping~!" Crystal giggled. She actually _giggled_.

"Super Serious Gal _giggled?!_" asked Gold, flabbergasted.

Silver looked equally shocked, if not more. "Now I'm the only sane one," he groaned.

"Gold~! Silver~! Crystal~!" called Eusine. "I'm Might Guy! You three are my students! Gold, you're Lee, the mini me! Silver, you're Neji, Hinata/Yellow's cousin! And Crystal, you're Tenten!"

Crystal turned to Petal. "Who do you ship Tenten with?" she asked curiously. "Personally, I'm a NeTen, but…"

Petal shrugged. "Hey, I used to ship them too, but if you've read volume 64, you'll know that Neji died."

Silver looked disappointed. "You're killing me off? Ah, whatever…"

Petal sighed. "This is taking too long. Since I'm too lazy to write it all humorously, I'll just give the readers a list."

Blue paused her fight with Red's insane female cousins and put on her Silph Scope. "There goes the fourth wall," she observed before leaping back into the fray to protect her beloved Greenie.

_Aquo: Suigetsu _(Aquo: I saw this one coming. *glances at paper of parts* I guess she doesn't ship Suigetsu and Karin. Petal: Quite the contrary! Aquo: Wha…?! Crimson: Not paying attention and thus misses the conversation.

_Black: Jaraiya _(Black: I'm not a perv! Petal: I know. Gold will be your stunt double. Gold: I don't need a bowl cut, right? Petal: Nope. You and Eusine will wear wigs and fake eyebrows.)

_Brawly: Kisame_ (Brawly: Cool! I'm the fish dude! Crystal &amp; Roxanne: Shark. He's a shark. *stare at each other* I HAVE FOUND MY SOUL SISTER!)

_Burgh: Deidara _(Burgh: Blah blah blah, artsy stuff, blah blah blah. Everyone else: Suits him perfectly.)

_Candice: Kushina Uzumaki_ (Candice: I've always wanted to see what I looked like with red hair!)

_Crimson: Karin Uzumaki_

_Daisy: Shizune _(Daisy: I doubt I'll ever play a part in this fanfiction…)

_Dittito (Terra's Ditto): Sai_

_Ditty (Blue's Ditto): Tobi/Obito_ (Ditty: Ditty is a good Pokemon!)

_Emerald: Konohamaru Sarutobi_ (Emerald: Why do I get the short part?!)

_Falkner: Pain _(Falkner: *wonders who Konan is*)

_Giovanni: Orochimaru_ (Silver: …You're on your own, Green.)

_Green's Ninetales: Kurama (nine-tailed fox)_

_Janine: Konan_ (Janine: *glances at Falkner and catches him staring and uses awesome ninja skills to run away in embarrassment*)

_Lance: Itachi Uchiha _(Green: NO! I REFUSE TO HAVE HIM AS MY BROTHER! Lance: SAME HERE, GYM LEADER SLIME! Petal: If it's any consolation to either of you, Itachi gets disowned. Lance &amp; Green: Phew.)

_Pearl: Kankuro_

_Petrel: Gaara_

_Platinum: Temari _(Platinum: I see. So I'm Pearl's sister. Crystal: I see. So Petal's a ShikaTema fan.)

_Prof. Oak: Third Hokage_

_Tyro (Pyro's Typhlosion that can somehow shift between Typhlosion and Cyndaquil): Akamaru_ (Everyone: HOW DOES IT _DO_ THAT?! Petal: By making it convenient if we do a shippuden and then a first half of the story.)

_Volkner: Minato Namikaze _(Volkner: So in other words, I'm playing my body double? Everyone else: Yes. Yes you are.)

_White: Lady Tsunade _(White: Time to use my show biz skillz! Crystal: Time for TsunaDan fans to get really mad!)

**Petal: That's it for my first chapter! I'll get around to the actual story some other time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: Hello to everyone who's reading this! Thank you for reading!**

**Crystal: You finally decided to update, eh? Thank Arceus you don't own Pokemon Special, or the new volumes would come out even later.**

**Petal: Sorry. Yeesh. Chapter start!**

"Okay, people!" Crystal called, clapping her hands. "It's time for our first scene with Team 7!"

Everyone except for Yellow and Blue ignored her. She sighed and pulled out a megaphone. "I didn't want to do this, but… RED, GREEN, AND FLINT! GET OVER HERE!"

Red and Green were there in an instant, clutching their abused ears, while Flint took his sweet old time- Gold considered getting an afro to protect himself from Crystal's yelling but decided against.

"These are descriptions of your characters," the Catcher said, plopping a thick pile of papers in front of the group. "You have an hour to study them while Yellow, Ruby, and I work on the costumes and sets. Good luck!" Then she skipped off.

Green blinked. "Did she just… skip?" he asked faintly.

"I think she did," Red replied in amazement. "And I used to think she was one of our more serious juniors."

"Get studying!" Blue snapped. "If the film turns out good, I can send it to PokeStar Studios and become a world-famous actress!"

"Pesky girl," Green muttered.

Silver glared.

* * *

"And… action!" Crystal called from her director chair. Ruby started the camera.

"Hi, Blue!" Red called happily.

The brunette glared at him.

"Er… I mean, Sakura!"

"Naruto," she said disgustedly, "why did I have to be stuck with you?!"

Red looked around. "Who's Naruto?"

"You, dope," a male voice said.

Red gasped and gave Blue a hurt look. "Blue! I thought we were friends!"

She ignored him and glomped the owner of the previous voice. "Sasuke!" she squealed.

Sure enough, there stood Green in all his spiky-haired, talented, stuck-up glory. In other words, the Sasuke Uchiha of PokeSpe. Red's jaw dropped. "Oh my Arceus, Green; what happened to your hair?!" he screamed. "You look like a cockatoo!"

"I noticed," the other boy grumbled, tugging at his dyed black hair. "Has Kakashi-sensei arrived yet?" Upon seeing Red's blank stare, he added, "Flint."

"Yo!" a voice called. The Sinnoh Elite Four member strolled over to them with a book in his hands. "Sorry I'm late. A little old lady needed help with her groceries."

"You give that excuse every time, sensei!" the three Dex Holders shrieked. "We've been waiting for THREE HOURS!"

"Now, now!" Flint said cheerfully. "We've got a mission with Kurenai's team!"

Red jumped for joy at the thought of a mission.

Blue formulated NaruHina/Specialshipping schemes.

Green muttered, "Pesky matchmaking girl."

Silver glared.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP!" Sapphire, who hadn't bothered to read her papers, shouted. "We're doin' an infiltration mission! There are people kidnapping kids, various attacks on the town, and there's also been thieving. Since ya guys look like innocent li'l kids,- I'm sorry, Red- DON'T HURT ME, CRYS!- you, along wit Asuma's team, will pose as reg'lar kids. I'll be posing as yer mother, Asuma'll *gag* be yer father, and Kakashi'll be yer weird uncle. Each team will go after one case." She gave Green a severe look. "Sasuke, I expect ya ta 'least _try_ to look like a normal boy. That means ya can't use yer ninja skills unless the situation arises."

"Hmph," was Green's only response.

* * *

"We're Akira and Kanna Soritabu," Ruby, who also hadn't bothered to read his papers, said to Silver and Gold, the town guards. "This is my brother Kenji. Those are the children. Aren't they fabulous?"

"Introduce y'selves, kids!" Sapphire instructed while Silver sweatdropped and Gold busted a gut laughing.

"I'm Menma!" Red shouted excitedly. "Believe it!"

"Satoshi," Green muttered.

"And I'm Satsuki," Blue said with a bow. "Menma, Satoshi, and I are triplets!"

"I'm Chikara," Emerald said while the disguised Kit mouthed the words.

"I'm Shinichiro," Diamond said.

"And I'm Ikuko," Terra said snobbily. "I'm somehow triplets with those two."

"I'm Koga!" shouted Pyro. "And that there's my dog, Aoimaru!"

"Shun," Shino said quietly.

"A-and I'm Hikari," Yellow stammered. "It's n-nice to m-m-meet you."

They were allowed into the village and quickly packed themselves into two large inn rooms. It was decided that 'Kurenai's team would track the thieves with 'Akamaru's excellent nose. 'Kakashi' and his team would protect the town, although there was some discussion about sending the team idiot on the last mission since he would be easily captured. 'Asuma's team would go after the kidnappers using their special jutsus. After all was decided, they settled down to rest up for mission day.

* * *

"CUT!" Crystal barked. "That's a wrap, people! We'll continue this another time! Good job today, and be prepared to work hard later! Dismissed!"

**Petal: D! O! N! E! DONE!**

**Crystal: Lemme get this straight: you'll do three more chapters for the mission.**

**Petal: Yep.**

**Crystal: Then you'll take a break.  
**

**Petal: That's right!**

**Crystal: So what next?**

**Petal: I'll see if anyone left a scenario they'd like me to do! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petal: I'm gonna update! Yippee!**

**Crystal: So- which team first?**

**Petal: Oh, you'll see… Mwa ha ha ha ha…**

**Crystal: She doesn't own PokeSpe.**

* * *

Crystal cast an icy glare at Flint's group. "You're late," she hissed.

"I'm s-sorry," stammered Red.

The blue-haired girl whirled around and stalked over to the set where Yellow had finished the last of the backdrops. "Whatever. Let's get this thing started."

"Does Crys seem a little OOC to you guys?" Blue whispered.

Green nodded. "It all started when she became the director. She's serious about her role. I work in the same lab as her, so I'd advise you to do whatever she wants if you want your eardrums functioning and your body parts without footprints." All three shuddered while good ol' Flint just listened to some music on his ipod.

"This is the Incredibly Cool Kakashi here at the north end of town. How are things going for you guys?"

"The Lovely Sakura here. The cosmetics at the south end are wonderful!"

"Focus, Sakura!"

"I mean, everything's quiet and peaceful except for every girl in the vicinity viciously attacking each other to get first dibs on the sale."

"Including you, I presume?"

"Hey! That's mine! Oh, you wanna fight?! Hiss!"

"Fweet! Catfight!"

"I guess I got my answer… Any other reports?"

"The only thing remotely similar to an attack is the young children of the east end tackling each other while playing some game."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! FLIIIIIIIIIIIIINT! GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Red! You're the champion of the 9th annual Pokemon League tournament! Pull yourself together!"

"I don't have any of my Pokemon with me! Not even Pika!"

"Sit tight, Red; we're on our way!"

* * *

When they arrived, 'poor li'l Red' was in the middle of pummeling the last of the attackers.

"Red!" Blue gasped. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be the useless weak one! Besides, weren't you just calling for help?"

Red glowered at his victim. "They were making rude comments about Yellow. They had to pay," he snarled.

"Hey…" Green muttered. "These attackers- they're just kids!"

"You're right!" Flint exclaimed. "But why…?"

One of the children stirred and hoisted himself up. He took one look at Flint and screamed. "We tried our best to attack the village like you ordered us to, sir! Honest! Please, just don't give us Punishment A!"

Three ninja stared at the children in shock. "Wha?"

Green's voice snapped them out of it. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Wh-who are you?" one of the other children asked in fear.

"I'll be asking the questions here," Green said darkly. "Now I demand an answer."

* * *

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuut! That was PERFECT! Well, other than the Naruto thing, but we all know he gets strong under pressure in the beginning of the series. Good work today, guys! Dismissed!"

The three original Dex Holders made their rapid escape before they had to deal with OOC Crystal anymore. Smart move, primary colors of light, smart move.

**Petal: I did it!**

**Crystal: I'm OOC. I hope you know that.  
**

**Petal: Yeah, I know. If I remember, Gold will do the disclaimer next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petal: I'm finally updatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Crystal: Well hurry it up with the disclaimer! We're on a tight schedule!**

**Petal: *sulking* Yes, ma'am... GOLD! GET YOUR LAZY REAR OVER HERE!**

**Gold: What?**

**Petal: Disclaimer. Now. Before Crys blows her top.**

**Gold: Yeek! Pikaree1 don't own Pokemon Special or Naruto!**

Crystal stood in front of her group of actors with a grave expression on her face. "My fellow Dex Holders," she began, "I gather you here this early because of something that we must discuss immediately. The feedback on our film has just come in, and it is, unfortunately, insulting. It says that our scriptwriter"- she gestured to Petal, who waved- "wrote a terrible story. We must all cooperate and write the next script even better while Petal rests."

"She looks fine to me," Green muttered, although he was quickly shushed by Red, Blue, and Yellow. The whole group ended up holding Crystal down until Petal finished the script.

* * *

"Places, people!" Crystal barked. "Team Ino-Shika-Cho! You're up!" The group quickly took their places, not wanting to be on the wrong end of a Crystal Kick.

* * *

Diamond, Terra, and Kit were staking out the house of a bald man. According to Ruby, the kidnappers targeted children that belonged to people with little to no hair. Soon enough, a two men dressed in black exited the house, one with a kid slung over his shoulder. Diamond made the sign for a shadow capture technique, and the man carrying the child froze. Terra quickly moved in with a mind transfer. She followed the other kidnapper, but not before cutting the rope around the kid's hands and legs. "When I give the word, run," she whispered. Then she noticed something- both of the kidnappers had large, curly afros. She dismissed it as a coincidence and continued walking, Kit and Diamond following silently. She purposefully made a lot of noise to throw the other kidnapper off in case her teammates were too loud. She was a crucial part of this mission, and she knew it.

* * *

"Sigh... Good job, everyone. Bye," Crystal said wearily. "Sapphire's team is up next."

**Crystal: What in the name of Arceus is this?! Petal! This is much too short!**

**Petal: Don't remind me. I just couldn't make it any longer. Maybe BetterThanU is right. I am a terrible writer.**

**Crystal: *grabs Petal's shoulders and shakes her hard* I don't care what BetterThanU said! They're a guest reviewer! As far as we know, that was because they didn't want you to see their terrible stories.**

**Petal: *sweatdropping* Crys, you're breaking the fourth wall... And there's no guarantee that BetterThanU has an account with terrible stories... Boy, I'm really making you OOC... *turns to the rest of the Dex Holders* Thanks for putting up with my stories. It means a lot to me.**

**Silver: You say that **_**now, **_**but you were smiling when you wrote ****Confused.**

**Crystal: Are you discontinuing it?**

**Petal: No. I'm seeing this abomination through to the end. Please don't flame me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Petal: I finally wrote the next chapter! Yay!**

**Crystal: You seem to be in better spirits.**

**Petal: Yup! It's because Kitsune Kaze gave me a supportive review!**

**Crystal: Good for you! Now let's get to work or you won't have a Cryogonal's chance in summer to own Pokemon Special!**

Crystal smiled at her actors. "We've only got a little ways to go!" she squealed in delight. "After this film, we'll make two more, and then Petal tells me that she'll be working on a different project concerning cats and our anime comrades who she seems to believe are our great-grandchildren!"

"But I _do_ believe it!" Petal said stubbornly.

Crystal waved a hand dismissively. "Unneeded details. Sapphire's team! It's your time to shine!"

Yellow shuffled over, Pyro and Tyro bounced, Sapphire ran, and Bugsy just walked like a regular person.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!" Crystal called. Ruby started the camera.

* * *

Pyro, Yellow and Bugsy tensely watched the cosmetics store from their hiding spots- Sapphire was sulking in a tree. "I don't see anything suspicious from where I am," Pyro reported.

"Nothing here," murmured Bugsy who was trying very hard to talk as little as possible.

"Um… is that S-Sakura?" Yellow asked timidly. "She just punched someone out for taking something from her shopping cart."

Sapphire continued to sulk.

All of a sudden, they saw a shadowy figure swoop in and snatch up a small pile of hair gel before escaping. "There's the culprit!" Pyro exclaimed. "Let's go, Akamaru!" The Cyndaquil somehow barked, and he shoved his snout to the ground in order to sniff out the thief, inmediately followed by Sapphire. Pyro, Tyro, Yellow and Bugsy sweatdropped before following their sensei.

Sapphire's nose led them to a cave located a few miles away from the town. They peeked in and saw a group of adults with afros pouring the stolen hair gel on their 'dos. Not too far away were a bunch of quivering children. A few of them were sporting hastily done afros and sobbing about 'Punishment A'. Sapphire's team tensed and prepared to attack.

* * *

Team 7 leapt through the trees on their way to a cave near the town. Green glanced down at his captive, the boy he had interrogated earlier. "Hey, were you telling the truth?" he asked.

"I was! You've got to believe me!" the child shouted desperately.

"Yeah! Believe it, Sasuke! Dattebayo!" Red chimed in.

"Stick to one dub, Naruto!" Blue scolded with false anger.

Flint sweatdropped at his team's antics.

* * *

Terra followed the afro-ed man to the cave. "Good haul, Kenji, good haul!" the man chortled.

Terra nodded and tensed when the cave came into view. _Here we go…_

* * *

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Petal screamed.

Terra stared at her incredulously. "Where's Crys?!" she asked.

"Coffee break," muttered Green.

"If _you_ say so, it must be true!" gushed Terra.

"Yeah!" Crimson chimed in. "You are the truth shining in a sea of deceptions, my dearest Green! You are the only one that deserves my trust!"

Green sweatdropped and initiated Operation Get-Red's-Insane-Fangirl-Cousins-Off-My-Back. "Yeah, thanks," he said casually. "Blue, are you ready?"

Blue giggled. "Why of course I am! Shall we go?"

Green nodded and took her hand, heading in the direction of a five-star restaurant in Celadon City while Blue called over her shoulder, "Silver! Take care of things here, okay? I'm spending some quality time with Greenie!"

With difficulty, Silver nodded. With difficulty. But he still nodded. After all, Green hadn't called Blue a pesky girl all day. Crimson started sobbing on Terra's shoulder while the other girl hurriedly dialed the rest of the fanclub with a status report.

At the coffe machine, Crystal and Daisy watched everything that happened. "They grow up so fast," Daisy sobbed. Crystal nodded in agreement and checked her watch. Gold would find out about how she put the Ekans in his hoodie in about five… four… three… two… one. Ladies and gentlemen, we have lift-off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Petal: Didja like it? How was Crystal's prank? How was Green's escape plan? Tell me in any review you might leave for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petal: Hello, everyone who's reading this! And I'm sorry for the wait, anyone who actually likes this! It's just that I've got other stories that are taking priority!**

**Crystal: Petal, you're becoming long-winded...**

**Petal: Ah, right, sorry. I don't own PokeSpe! Please enjoy the story!**

Crystal surveyed the other Dex Holders. "It's good to see you all here. I know it's been a long time, but we've got to perform just as good as we did before. Any questions?" she asked.

Red raised his hand. "Um, what did we do last time?"

Green sighed. "Red, trust me, you don't want a recap."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's lame."

"Oh."

"Let's get this party started!" cheered Gold.

* * *

The first afro-ed person (who was being played by the president of the Pokemon Fanclub) said, "Why, this is absolutely wonderfrou!"

"You mean 'wonderful', right?" inquired Black, who had a poorly made afro wig on top of his head.

Before the Pokemon Fanclub president could answer, they heard a cry of "ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Red, Green, and Blue leapt into the room and started beating up the afro-ed people. While they (and Sapphire... and Pyro...) provided distractions, Yellow and Bugsy guided the children outside where Terra, Kit, and Diamond tended to them (and gave them snacks). The battle was over quickly, and one of them was grumbling. "This ain't fair," Black grumbled. "I came here to stop them and what happens? I get stopped by my own student's son?"

"Master Jaraiya?" Red asked, dumbfounded. He quickly ripped off the wig to find a realistic wig because Black's only twelve or so that was long, white, and spiky. "It _is_ you!"

"Of course," he bragged (anyone else thinking I should have cast Gold?). "It's my job as a Konoha ninja, after all!"

But because this is too short, the fight isn't over yet. A bunch of tough-looking guys showed up and grabbed Yellow. Shocked out of her wits, she couldn't move to defend herself. Well, that, and... she was protecting a little kid and they caught her by surprise and hit her over the head, effectively knocking her out.

"Hinata!" Red exclaimed in alarm, rushing over to where she and her captors were. "Why, you... Leave her alone!" He and his doppelgangers (have you known him to fight in any other way) charged at the first one, a bulky man with an eye-patch, and half of them rasenganed him while the others set to work on another with the Uzumaki Naruto Barrage. Meanwhile, the last one, who had Yellow slung over his shoulder, was attempting to sneak away. "Oh no you don't!" the real Red yelled furiously as he ran in pursuit of the kidnapper. "Get back here, coward!"

Meanwhile, Green and Blue were fighting back to back. "Take this! And that!" Blue shouted gleefully, punching their lights out.

Green sent his half packing with the Great Fireball Technique. _If this was Shippuden, we could use Scorch Style..._ he thought.

"Focus on the battle, Sasuke!" Blue scolded.

"Sakura!" Terra raged. "No one can scold Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut it, Ino Pig!"

"What was that, billboard brow?!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Green bellowed as he continued to flame the baddies.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," they chorused before resuming the battle with the bad guys.

Kit was using the expansion technique, running over anything in his path. Diamond, meanwhile, used the Art of Shadow Paralysis to keep Kit's victims in one place (of course, they were teleported out of there with the help of several psychic types. Few actors were harmed in the making of this chapter).

Red continued to pound the kidnapper. "This is for Hinata! And this is for those poor kids! And this is for forcing them to wear afros! And this is for the parents I never knew! And this is for being a kidnapper!" he screamed.

"Yes! Yes!" Crystal cried gleefully from her place behind the camera. "Get 'im! Get 'im!"

Silver sweatdropped. "Who knew she was so violent?"

"Me," Gold said mournfully.

Back to the battle on the set!

Yellow had finally snapped out of it and was awake. She sweatdropped when she saw Red mercilessly beating up the bad guy, but then she gasped. "Oh... Naruto-kun's doing this for me..." she murmured after a particularly loud "IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN!"

Blue was kind of floaty because of the NaruHina/Specialshippingness, but that just made her unintentionally stronger. "Oh, they grow up so fast~!" she cried, landing another punch. "She's grown so much that she's got an admirer. Green sweatdropped but said nothing.

They continued to brawl until Red finally finished threatening and beating up Yellow's kidnapper. "So what do we do now?" Blue sighed. "Do we take them back to the village or turn them in to the police?"

"The police," Green answered automatically.

They turned in the bad guys, returned the children to their parents, reported back to White, and then they all lived happily ever after.

Not.

* * *

"Good job with the fight scenes!" Crystal praised. "All of you did really well!"

Gold grinned. "You worked hard, too, Crys!" he said, handing her a cup of coffee. "Here!"

"Thanks..." she muttered suspiciously. She sniffed the coffee and, scenting nothing out of the ordinary, plucked out the straw that was in it. She heard a gurgle. "On second thought, Gold, I don't really want coffee," she said sweetly. "Why don't you have it?"

"Well... um..." he coughed nervously.

"Why? There isn't anything _wrong_ with it, is there?" she pressed.

"Of c-course not, Crys!" he laughed nervously. "H-Here, I'll drink it!" He chugged it down, turned green, and ran to the bushes where he spat it all out- including an oxygen-deprived baby Ekans. How cruel, Gold! You could've at least left it a straw to breathe through! Oh, wait, you did. Revenge is a lost cause, my goggled friend. Give it up and try to become a main character of Digimon instead.

**Petal: So? So? How was it?**

**Crystal: That poor Ekans...**

**Petal: Don't worry, it just fainted. Pokemon don't die that easily, remember? Yellow healed it.**

**Crystal: If you say so.**

**Petal: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petal: Here it is. The finale. It's the lame last chapter. Please excuse me. *turns away from the screen, throws hands in the air, and starts running like the little idiot she is* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS MONSTROUSITY! NOW I CAN TURN AWAY FROM MY TERRIBLE WRITING HERE! *turns back* Sorry 'bout that. I don't own PokeSpe. Now let's start the chapter before the director hurts me! *runs away***

**Crystal: Peeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll!**

"Places!" Crystal ordered. "We're fighting Ten Tails in today's recording!"

* * *

The allied Shinobi Forces were preparing to launch their final attack on Ten Tails.

Red and the Dittos acting as shadow doppelgangers had finally finished tapping everybody to give chakra boosts. "This is going to be the final charge!" he yelled. "We're fighting for our friends! Our families! And because we are ninjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He and Green charged at the giant balloon with their Scorch Style: Nimbus Gale Jet Black Arrow Formation Zero.

Blue was right beside them, fists raised.

Giovanni and White were behind them with an Arbok and Gastrodon balloon respectively because they aren't allowed to use pokemon.

Black mourned the fact that he couldn't take part in the battle.

Flint's chidori was at full power.

Eusine and Gold were competing with their taijutsu to impress Crystal, Gold screaming, "THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Crystal scolded them as she and Platinum both flapped giant fans- Platinum a folding one, Crystal an uchiwa (A/N: Insert evil grin here as a certain authoress imagines Crystal waving Sasuke around by his feet.).

The supposedly dead Silver was sulking and kicking rocks.

The rest of the PokeSpe gang were utilizing their characters' best jutsus.

Just as the attacks were about to land...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Silver viciously kicked a particularly sharp rock which hurtled towards the Ten Tails balloon. The rock connected, and the balloon popped with a bang. All the Dex Holders (and co.) were blown back from the force of the explosion .

All Silver had to say for himself was, "Serves 'em all right."

* * *

Crystal's eye twitched. "What was that?!" she raged. "It ws so short! And lame! Petal! What's the meaning of this?!'"

The younger girl glared at her. "Not my fault! Blame BetterThanU! His (or her?) review left me really pumped down, so I couldn't write well!"

"First DNAngel references. Now Fairy Tail. Where will it stop?" Silver muttered.

"Guys!" Daisy (who, as she predicted, never really had a part) called. "I just got a call from the television company! They're cancelling the show!"

"GOOD!" Crystal and Petal both shrieked. "And good riddance!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. "You two were the ones who wanted to do this thing in the first place!"

"This didn't really embarrass them all... or did it?" Blue mused. "Oh well. Greenie and I are an item now, so I have no room to complain."

Gold frowned. "Crys! I thought you wanted to do this!" he whined.

"I didn't!" she retorted with a scary glint in her eye. "I like Naruto, yes, but this was actually just another big, elaborate prank!"

Silver sweatdropped. "I think the news broke her..."

Blue turned to you, the readers. "Thank you all for sticking around! Goodbye!" she said cheerfully, waving.

Everyone joined hands and bowed. "Thank you for reading!" they chorused.

*cue a closing curtain*

**A/N: I appreciate everyone who bothered to read this story! Special thanks to Wolffox325, Kitsune Kaze, vini8, Red Ace The Firehero, and even BetterThanU! Thank you all!**


End file.
